Traveling With Heidi
by WhovianPerson
Summary: The Doctor thought that he was done with companions after losing so many. However, when he meets a young teenager know as Heidi Quinn, it may just change his mind. Will his adventure with Heidi make her the new companion?


The Doctor had given up on finding new companions. After losing everyone, how could he? Rose was trapped in another dimension, Martha had given up on him and left, and Donna had all memories of him wiped. If he ever found another companion, then the same thing would happen, he would lose them. The only way out of it is to not have any companions at all. So the Doctor traveled alone for quite some time, not sharing his adventures with anyone in particular. That is until one day he took a trip to the U.S.A

"Ah yes, America. It's been quite some time since I've visited", said the Doctor, forgetting that there was no one with him to reply. His smile turned into a frown at the sound of silence.

He took a deep breath, and then opened the doors of the tardis, revealing a fairly small town with old shops and rusty cars. Not to mention that the air was dry and hot. He must of been in Arizona. The real question however, was what year is it. He was guessing that it was somewhere in the 21st century, but his curiosity needed to know the exact date.

The Doctor walked around a bit, taking in the sight of the small town. Eventually he came across a small park that consisted of a pond, a small play area for children, and a few benches. His eyes searched the park, looking for a citizen to chat with, seeming that he himself was very chatty. His eyes stopped on a young teenage girl sitting on a bench. She had short hair that was almost identical to his, excluding the fact that it was red, and wrapped around her neck was a scarf, much like the one that he had once worn. She seemed a bit lonely, staring down at the sketchbook in her hands. The Doctor walked over to the young girl, ready to chat.

"Why hello. I was wondering if you could tell me what year it is?" he asked as casually as possible.

She looked up at the Doctor with a confused look on her face, but as soon as they made eye contact, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She tossed her sketch book to the side and jumped up with glee, wrapping her arms around the Doctor for a tight hug.

"Doctor! Is it really you?" she asked, letting go of him.

He looked down at her, quite confused. "Yes, have we met before?"

"Of course we have, remember? It's me, Heidi Quinn," she said, her face slowly losing hope.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever meeting you" replied the Doctor, feeling bad for Heidi, who looked as if her heart had just shattered.

Suddenly, her eyes got wide, and a large grin played on her face. "Oh my god, this is the moment," she said, her voice low.

The Doctor gave her a questioning look. "What moment?"

"The moment you were telling me about when we first met! Well, I mean when I first met you. By that time you had already met me in the future which is now" she stopped for a moment to think about what she had just said. "Man I hate time travel," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah I get it now. We meet again but in the past" replied the Doctor, happy with his realization.

"Well yeah, sure I guess. But you got to go, like right now!"

"Well I just got here. I have a time machine Heidi, I could leave at anytime," he responded.

"I don't care if it's a time machine, you need to leave, right now," she said, giving him an uncomfortable stare.

"Heidi, I don't even know what it is that I'm supposed to be doing," complains the Doctor.

"Simple!" replies Heidi. "Travel back to the year 2013. Visit the same place, Arizona, and look for Heidi Quinn. Tell her about this little conversation, then take her...I mean me, on a little trip in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's that easy. Now go!" she explains, a cheerful smile spread along her face.

The Doctor didn't leave however, he just stared down at her, knowing that it would torture her. "Please just go get me. C'mon, Allons-Y!" she pouts.

The Doctor raised a brow at her word choice. That word really did seem to have an affect on him. "Alright, I'll go" he replies with a grin.

Heidi jumps with joy and gives him another hug. He then says goodbye and begins to leave, that's until Heidi stops him from leaving.

"Wait, Doctor," she calls.

He turns back around to face her. "Yes?"

Heidi then gave him a more serious look. When she spoke, her voice was quieter, and she seemed to talk slower than usual. "You think that maybe, after your done traveling with the younger me, that maybe you could come back and we can travel some more? I mean, yeah the first time was kinda scary, but at the same time it was really fun. Plus I kinda miss you. You were a good friend."

The Doctor didn't know how to respond to her request. "Well umm, we'll see," he replied.

Heidi nodded her head and said one last goodbye. Without another spoken word, he walked off. He was now on a journey to find Heidi.


End file.
